


Maid For You

by CookiesAndKatanas



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndKatanas/pseuds/CookiesAndKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first roleplaying scene that was this elaborate, that required any acting on Smith’s part. He was to be the skittish hotel room maid, unsteady in his too-high heels. He would be caught off guard by the handsome men that would walk in as he made the beds. The men would be so taken with the stunning maid that they couldn’t help but to seduce him, wanting him gasping and fucked out beneath them like it was his very first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only the finest Italian Porno](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194152) by desirecomes-desirefades. 



> Bee's art is always very evocative for me, and I'm glad I finally got around to actually writing something based on one of her pieces. This came to me one night last week and I'm really happy with how it came out for something I didn't plan out much beforehand.
> 
> Many thanks to GhostOfGatsby for the beta and to Bee for sharing her skills with the fandom
> 
> cws: crossdressing, breathplay, spanking, roleplay of a dubcon scenario (you can gauge your level of comfort based on the summary,but you can message me if you have questions at [cookiesandkatanas](cookiesandkatanas.tumblr.com))
> 
> I hope this is clear from its exclusion in the cws, but let me emphasize that to the best of my knowledge, there is no feminization in this fic other than what you as the reader might find inherent in a male crossdressing. again, feel free to message me about it

     Sips and Trott had gone out to… somewhere about two hours ago, and they’d be back any minute. Smith had been banished to the bathroom while they had changed and left, so they would all see each other for the first time when they came back and the scene started. 

     For the first hour alone, he had browsed the hotel’s on demand selection, then flicked through channels for a while. He’d just finished learning how candy canes were made when he glanced at the clock and got up to go shower. 

     He spent a half hour just standing under the water, lulling himself into the right headspace for the scene. It was their first roleplaying scene that was this elaborate, that required any  _ acting _ on Smith’s part. He supposed that was fair, as Trott had indulged his uniform kink with a particularly hot police scene before. But this was so far from that. Instead of being a flirt trying to fuck his way out of a ticket, he was now the skittish hotel room maid, unsteady in the too-high slip on heels that sat by the bed outside. 

     He would be caught off guard by the handsome men that would walk in as he made the beds. The men would be so taken with the stunning maid that they couldn’t help but to seduce him, wanting him gasping and fucked out beneath them like it was his very first time- and there was the mood he was looking for.

     The flush across Smith’s cheeks from the hot shower stayed there as he dressed, and he could feel it deepen as he fussed with the skirt that barely preserved his modesty.

     The dress and apron had been simple enough, but the panties were lacy and too small, and he struggled to settle himself in a way that he wouldn’t have to fix in another minute. The garter belt was some hellish assortment of hooks that he hadn’t had to deal with since the last time he’d slept with a girl. The stockings were smooth and soft, and glided over his shaved legs. He’d shaved that morning, hoping the irritation would die down, and he was right. He stroked his calves, admiring the texture. The clasps to the stockings themselves were something he’d practiced, knowing it’d be some overly complicated procedure.

     The heels cemented the headspace for Smith. It had wavered as he got frustrated with his outfit, but the off balance feeling reminded him of how light his stomach got when he was deep in a scene. The unsurety in the way he stood radiated throughout him. He could feel his shoulders drawing in and vulnerability painting itself on his body.

     Smith tottered to the mirror, lips parting as he looked himself up and down. He told himself earlier that he’d only use the makeup he brought if he absolutely needed it, but he did need to be as good looking as possible, to make the scene more believable. 

     The mascara was easy enough, and he glanced uncertainly between the eyeliner pencil and the mirror. It was ultimately the time that decided for him, a quick glance at the clock told him he had less than ten minutes until they would- until he had to be on the clock. He had to be presentable for work, give the hotel a good image. The lip gloss was quick too, the pink shine drawing attention subtly to his lips. Smith adjusted his costu- his uniform once more before walking into the main room. 

     He hadn’t planned to, but he found himself wanting to actually clean up a bit. He started with the closet, seeing Sips’ clothes tossed there instead of properly hung up like Trott’s. When he moved to bend down to pick up the discarded clothes, the ruffled edge of his dress teased his thighs and he nearly lost his balance altogether. He crouched slowly, careful of his stockings, and picked up Sips’ clothes off the ground and hung them neatly next to Trott’s, brushing the dust off as he went.

     He made his way towards the bedside table, very aware of his exposed hips, and the skirt that brushed across his thighs with every step. He straightened out the mess of charging cables and scattered change. He looked at the table a moment longer, before realizing what was missing. He went and grabbed a couple hand towels from the bathroom, folding them neatly before setting them down next to the lamp.

     He was just smoothing out the sheets on the far bed when the door opened and a rowdy voice cut off. He straightened up and spun around, the combination of both too-quick movements causing him to overbalance and fall onto the bed. He leapt to his feet just as quick though, face hot as he fumbled out an, “Excuse me sirs, so sorry. I’m the maid for you, for your room, that is. Sorry again. I’ll be done soon.” His eyes were on the floor in front of him, tentative about looking up at Sips or Trott. 

     Sips spoke first, walking further into the room and saying, “Yeah that’s fine, take your time.”

     Smith glanced up at him, and ended up staring. Sips didn’t dress up often, so Smith hadn’t known what to expect, but Sips in a suit was  _ breathtaking _ . Sips shrugged off the jacket and threw it over the back of the armchair as he sat down heavily in it. He met Smith’s eyes and smirked at him.

     Smith could feel his lips part and his dick stir, and his instinct was to go on his knees right then and there, but there was a part to play before they got to that. He turned back to the bed, moving hesitantly to avoid flashing them like he must have when they first walked in. 

     When he turned towards the other bed, he saw Trott leaning against the minibar, an open water bottle in his hand. He was wearing a three piece suit, with the jacket on the back of the desk chair. He was already watching Smith when he had first turned. They held eyes for a moment more, Trott intent and Smith wanting, before Smith focused on the comforter under his hands.

     He wobbled to the other side of the bed rather than lean across and expose himself, and as he relaid the pillows, Trott asked him, “What’s your name, sunshine?”

     Smith’s hands stilled. They didn’t cover this when they talked about the scene, his exact identity, if he was supposed to be someone explicitly different. He didn’t know the right answer, or if there was one. After a long moment, he answered, “Smith, sir.” His voice was high and slightly breathy like it always was when he was in a particularly submissive headspace.

     “My name’s Trott, that’s Sips.”

     Smith looked up, to where Trott stood with his arms crossed but the bottle still in his hand. He smiled, the barest edge to it, and Smith felt a shiver run down his spine.

     “C’mon Trotty, he doesn’t care about us, let him do his job.” Sips had his phone in his hand, didn’t even look up when he spoke.

     Smith opened his mouth to reply, because he had to make sure he didn’t come off as rude to his- to customers, but Trott beat him to it. 

     “He’s just shy, Sips.” He straightened up and set his water bottle down as he stepped close to Smith, right into his personal space. “That’s fine though, I can help you loosen up.” Trott’s hand came up to take Smith’s where he’d been wringing them in his apron. Smith let Trott raise his hand to his lips, and stepped away when he let go.

     “I still need to finish the room, sorry sir,” Smith said nervously.

     Trott stepped back to let him pass, and replied smilingly, “Of course, I wouldn’t want to distract you from your job.”

     Smith brushed past him, catching Sips looking up at them as he made his way to the tv. Their order in from lunch had collected on the tv stand, and he gathered up the empty plates and set them on the tray on the desk to set out in the hall later for the real housekeeping.

     “Anything else you need, sirs?” Smith asked.

     Trott stood from where he had sat on the end of the bed. “Actually, yes. I’m not quite satisfied with the service I got today. What about you, Sips?”

     “No, not satisfied at all.” Sips answered, not even pretending to be on his phone anymore. 

     Trott circled him and Smith turned with him as he said, “You can help us though, pretty little thing like you.”

     Sips was closer than he was before when he said, “You can make our stay here more  _ pleasurable _ , right?”

     Smith struggled to find his voice for a moment, swept up in the old feeling of being seduced, of being toyed with like prey. He eventually managed to say weakly, “Sirs, this is highly unprofessional, I-”

     His mouth clicked shut when Trott pressed himself against him, hands on the ruffles of his skirt, dangerously close to the growing erection that threatened to slip out of Smith’s thin panties at any moment.

     “Just like  _ this _ ,” Trott ran his thumbs along the sides of his cock, “is unprofessional?”

     Smith tried to step back, but was met with Sips’ solid chest at his back and his wide hands at the bare skin and lace of his hips. 

     Sips’ knee parted his legs, and Smith had to struggle not to fall as he inched his feet apart.

     Trott teased at the edges of his skirt as Smith pushed it down, trying desperately to remember why professionalism was more important than letting Trott and Sips fuck him into the mattress.

     “Well, sunshine?” Trott asked, teasingly, fingers under his skirt but thumbs running over Smith’s hands.

     Smith struggled to find words as Sips nosed under his jawline, “I- This isn’t-” Sips bit down and whatever Smith was about to say dissolved into a loud groan and a roll of his hips.

     “Go on  _ sunshine _ , I’m listening,” Sips said, teasing lilt to his tone.

     Smith bit his lips and let out a muffled groan, turning his head to expose his neck for Sips.

     “Trott, I don’t think that’s an answer, do you?” Sips asked, his voice hard as he dug his fingers into Smith’s hips.

     Trott’s hand was at Smith’s neck in a moment, pressing against his windpipe in the  _ best _ way as he forced him to turn towards Sips. “Use your words,  _ Smith _ .” His name sounded like an insult with the way Trott hissed it.

     Smith inhaled shakily and breathed out a simple, “Please, please sir.” Sips’ eyes narrowed and his nails started to dig in to Smith’s skin, so he was quick to blurt out, “Touch me, please touch me, sir.”

     Sips loosened his grip and his easy smile was back in place as he said, “See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

     “No, no sir it wasn’t,” Smith hurriedly replied. “Sorry sir.”

     “You’ll make it up to me,” Sips promised as he grinded his hips into Smith’s ass.

     Smith exhaled shakily in response, and Trott let his hand wander down back to his skirt. With both hands, he pushed the fabric up, and gave Smith a sharp look when he was still holding the fabric in place. “Sips, would you mind?” he asked lightly. 

     Sips’ hand came around to pull at Smith’s hair, twisting him around and down, off balance for when Sips pressed his lips to his. The kiss was sloppy and fast paced, and Smith found himself quickly melting.

     “There we go,” Trott breathed as Smith slid his hands down to Trott’s wrists, holding, but not pushing. Trott traced up the garter straps and across the bottom edge of the belt, and Smith moaned into Sips’ mouth. He wanted to move his hips, but he wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t realize it would quickly set him on a collision course with the floor.

     Instead he let Trott work at his own pace, let Sips lick and bite at his lips, and moaned into Sips’ mouth.

     Smith’s awkward position was starting to get painful by the time Sips finally let him up, and he twisted the opposite way to stretch out. Trott had skimmed his fingers along every inch of skin at the edge of fabric twice. When Trott finally dipped his finger tips into Smith’s panties, Smith hoped so badly he would have mercy and jack him off. 

     Instead, Trott pulled him along as he walked backwards. Sips let him go as Trott turned them so Smith toppled onto the bed with a steady hand pushing at his shoulder. He still held Trott’s other wrist, and tugged him lightly forward, desire written clearly across his face. 

     “Eager, aren't we?” Trott smirked, pulling away and tapping at Smith’s knee to encourage him further onto the bed.

     Sips had already shrugged off his suspenders, and was unbuttoning his shirt as he asked, “No one’s given you a good fuck lately, eh?” 

     Smith opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it, unsure of how to answer. 

     Sips’ smile turned sharp again as he shrugged off his shirt. “Trott, I think our friend here needs a lesson on how to speak up.”

     Trott had his waistcoat off and was working on his pants when he replied, “There's other ways he could use his mouth.”

     A shiver rolled down Smith’s spine and he tried to cover up his now very obvious erection tenting his skirt. He could feel his panties sliding to one side, and he shifted uncomfortably.

     Sips smacked his hand away from his crotch as he walked around to the head of the bed. “None of that, Smif- Smith. Your job is to tend to us, not yourself, right?”

     Smith nodded, put at ease a bit by Sips’ slip from the scene, lessening the pressure for him to be perfect. Smith turned with Sips as he walked around him, and flipped over to his hands and knees, letting his heels slip off to the floor as Sips knelt on the bed.

     Sips’ cock was out through the fly of his pants, and from this angle, it seemed like the unbroken line of skin up to his eyes was miles long. Smith could feel the bed dip as Trott finished undressing and got behind him. He didn't look, only lifted his hand to grasp Sips’ cock as he licked it thoroughly, his eyes going half lidded. Smith let his back settle into an arch, feeling the straps stretch across the backs of his thighs and the skirt ride up more. 

     “You're missing a nice sight here, Sips,” Trott said from behind Smith, as Smith took Sips into his mouth.

     “You're missing a nice blowjob, so I think I win,” Sips retorted, starting to rock his hips, as if to emphasise his point. 

     “But you don't get to do this,” Trott said, spanking Smith suddenly. Smith jerked forward, breathing in hard through his nose. His tongue faltered against Sips as Trott flipped his skirt up and spanked him a couple more times, hard and in quick succession. Smith groaned around Sips and Sips tightened his grip in his hair and moved faster.

     “Looks like we roped ourselves a kinky one, Trott,” Sips said, only the slightest strain in his voice.

     “Rope, that'd be a good idea for the next time we come to this hotel.” Trott slapped Smith’s thigh, too light to be anything more than a tease, and Smith whined as Trott continued, “How about it, sunshine? You’ll make sure you're working when we come back, right?”

     Smith let out a muffled “Mmhmm” around Sips and Sips fisted his hair. 

     “Hey, don't you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full?”

     “We're teaching you better uses for your mouth, anyway,” Trott added, as he pulled down Smith’s panties as far as his stockings would allow. Smith tried to part his legs as much as he could, but Trott said in a low voice, “I didn't say you could do that, did I?” 

     A shiver ran through Smith and he closed his legs again. 

     He heard a cap being opened and closed, and the unmistakable wet sound of Trott lubing himself up, and Smith abruptly pulled away from Sips, his hair pulling when Sips didn't let go fast enough. He was about to say something, but Trott smoothed his clean hand over his hip as Smith looked back, and his face was soft. 

     “Don't worry, sunshine, I won't hurt you,” he said gently.

     Smith was still unsure what Trott was planning, but turned back to Sips anyway. Sips quickly worked back up to his pace from before. Trott steadied Smith with his hand on his hip, and when Smith felt Trott’s dick against his ass, not fingers, he nearly pulled away again. But Trott only pushed between his thighs, just a smooth glide, and it clicked. 

     That tease. 

     He tensed his thighs together though, and Trott sighed out, “Good boy,” rubbing his hip with his thumb. Smith shivered again, and Trott started to match Sips’ pace, moving Smith between them. 

     Smith felt his cock bobbing against the material of his skirt, and the wet spot he was making in the fabric. The roll of his hips and tongue became instinctual, as if by fucking them, some of their pleasure would rub off on him. He lost track of time and their quips as they used him, rocking with their movements, and belatedly aware that he was moaning.

     Around the time his jaw and thighs were starting to feel sore, Sips asked Trott breathily, “Should I come on his face or make him swallow it?”

     Trott’s voice was the careful controlled tone that meant he was close too as he replied, “His face. It's his job to clean up after us anyway, what's one more thing?” 

     Sips gave a huff of laughter and after a few more moments, pulled out of Smith’s mouth, jacking himself off quickly. Smith looked up at him, and he could imagine how he looked, still rocking with Trott’s thrusts, parted lips red and swollen. It only took seconds before Sips’ breaths hitched in the way when he was coming, and Smith closed his eyes as he felt Sips’ come land across his face. He could feel Trott’s thrusts getting faster. He tightened his thighs as much as he could until he felt him come too.

     Smith took a moment to internally grimace at the wet mess between his legs before opening his eyes and carefully licking Sips’ softening cock clean. Trott pulled away from him and guided him to turn around with a hand on his shoulder. Trott was a little better than Sips with sensation after orgasm, so Smith gently sucked him clean until Trott nudged him away. 

     With both Sips and Trott taken care of, Smith was left with nothing to distract him from how painfully hard he was under his skirt. He swallowed around the taste of come and lube in his mouth as he looked imploring at Trott.

     Trott was always gentler after he got off, and took pity on him. He slid off the bed and knelt, and Smith was quick to sit in front of him, nearly falling over in the process, forgetting his panties were still halfway down his thighs. 

     Trott ran his hands up Smith's calves as Sips knelt behind Smith and pulled his skirt up and out of the way.  Smith let his head rest back on Sips’ shoulder, reaching back to hold his other shoulder as Trott wasted no time going down on him, his hands still wandering over Smith’s stocking-clad thighs. 

     Smith was so wound up that he knew this would be quick. His other hand found Trott’s shoulder as his breathing got faster. Sips brought his hand up to Smith's neck, and there was a moment of awkward fumbling with their arms before Sips got a good grip.

     Smith dug his nails into Trott’s shoulder, and he took the hint and sped up. Smith let out a soundless moan as he felt himself tip over the edge, Sips’ hand on his neck the only thing stopping him from doubling over. 

     He came down and loosened his grip from Trott and Sips, his body feeling strangely distant in the way it always did after a particularly great orgasm.

     Sips and Trott pulled away at nearly the same moment. Smith pulled Trott towards him, wanting a kiss. There was a moment of hurt as Trott resisted, but only long enough to grab on of the towels Smith set aside earlier. He wiped away the drying semen on his cheeks and nose, then kissed him, and Smith could feel his small smile mirrored back in Trott’s lips. 

     Smith pulled away after a moment, turning to Sips and kissing him in the same post-orgasm blissful way. 

     When they broke apart, Trott started unbuttoning Smith’s blouse and skirt while Sips untied his apron. The wandering hands felt wonderful against him, and he sighed happily. 

     Sips tossed the apron off the bed, then shimmied out of his own pants and dropped them over the edge too. He laid back, his eyes still on them as Trott undressed Smith. 

     Smith let Trott help him up so he could step out of his stockings and garter belt, not bothering to undo them properly. Smith wrinkled his nose at the sticky mess between his thighs, and briefly entertained the idea of taking a shower. There was time for that later though, when he wasn't busy crawling back into bed, laying his head on Sips’ shoulder. 

     Trott got his water bottle from the desk, and another from the fridge. He wet the clean washcloth and circled his finger at Smith. Smith turned onto his back, spreading his legs for Trott.

     Trott raised an eyebrow at him and broke the soft silence that had descended with, “So eager for another round already?” 

     Smith and Sips chuckled, and Trott smiled fondly at them both. Trott handed Smith the fresh bottle, and he drank as Trott gently wiped him down. He passed it to Sips as Trott folded the washcloth and cleaned off Smith's face again. Trott dropped it in their pile of clothes on the floor and joined them on the bed, spooning Smith as he turned to lay on Sips’ shoulder again. 

     With great effort, Smith managed to mumble out, “'love you.”

     Sips tossed the empty bottle to the floor and said, “Yeah, we love you too, Smiffy.”

     It was quiet for a few minutes more before Trott said, “We should shower before we fall asleep.” 

     Smith and Sips made matching sounds of assent, but no one moved. 

     Yeah, they should shower, but Smith thought he'd just rest his eyes for a bit before they did that. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Where's Ross?" you may be wondering. In universe, he's probably off visiting family or something. In reality, I just really didn't want to have to write another person in this scene and have it get complicated.
> 
> you can find me over at [cookiesandkatanas](cookiesandkatanas.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
